Dile
by Giulietta MacBella
Summary: OneShot. AU, Mimato . Mantenían una relación, en secreto.


Disclaimer: Digimon le pertenece Akiyoshi Hongo, yo sólo los uso en mis ratos de ocío.

Éste es mi primer fic y está basado en la canción de Calle Ciega, "Dile"

* * *

-Meems.

Una joven de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate estaba llorando en la cama, mientras un rubio de ojos azules intentaba acercársele. Ambos estaban mojados. El departamento era del rubio, él, el vocalista de la Rock Band más famosa de todo Japón; ella, la hija de su manager; una excelente cocinera, aunque nadie supiera su secreto, sólo él.

-Por favor. No puedo estar así toda la vida. –Decía el rubio mientras veía como la chica se quitaba el abrigo _rosado_ que traía sobre su camisa _blanca_, por la cual podía ver todo el cuerpo, perfectamente marcado. Vio cómo se quitó sus botas blancas. Él sólo se quitó su camisa negra, mientras esperaba IMPACIENTEMENTE la respuesta de _su novia_.

-Yamato-kun, no puedo. Mi padre no te aceptará, mejor quedémonos así. Luego del matrimonio de mi hermano puedo mudarme contigo. La chica volteó y miró a Yamato a los ojos. El chocolate le rogaba a los fríos ojos color zafiro que analizara la situación, Yamato no quería ni podía, quería demasiado a la chica como para esperar. Sólo porque era cantante. -¡Ja! Y luego qué Meems, ocultarnos toda la vida. No me aceptará y mucho menos si robo a su pequeña. ¡Dile! O lo haré yo. Comentó de manera seria el rubio.

-¡Entiéndeme tú a mí! ¿Qué le digo? Qué me enamoré perdidamente de un cantante, qué no es lo que tú esperas, pero lo amo. Yamato, mi padre deberá entender que te amo, sólo viviendo contigo lo hará.

-Mimi, ¿acaso no confías en mí? –La chica lo miró con toda la ternura que fue capaz. Se acercó lentamente a él y lo besó. Un beso que nunca habían compartido, nada como los roces, o las inocentes caricias que Yamato le profesaba. ¡Ella quería más! Sí él no daba el paso, ella lo daría.

-¡Matt! -Suspiró de manera ronca, cuando Yamato empezó a besar su cuello y sus manos ascendían por su espalda.

-¡No! -Se detuvo de manera brusca el rubio. –Princesa, te amo, pero hasta que no hablemos con tu padre, lo mejor será que te olvides que existo. Comentó de manera fría el rubio, vio como la chica bajó la cabeza para luego escucharla sollozar. -¡No llores princesa! No quiero éste tipo de relación, te mereces algo mejor. ¡Así tu papá no me acepte, quiero que sepa que te amo! Sólo eso, entiéndelo.

Mimi levantó la cabeza y asintió. ¡Está bien! –Respondió de manera taciturna.

.:.:.*.:.:.

Luego de dos semanas Mimi seguía sin poder hablar con su padre. La falta de Yamato la afectaba. Ella había decidido hablar sola. ¡Cuánto se arrepentía!

Una noche su padre llegó un poco más temprano. Mimi pensó qué era su oportunidad, cuando bajó se encontró con Yamato y su padre. El corazón de la castaña dio un vuelco. Llegó al lado de Matt y lo besó.

-Papá. Matt. Creo qué es hora de que hablemos. –Matt tomó la mano de Mimi y le sonrió de manera arrogante. -¡Sabía que me necesitabas! –Mimi sonrió de manera angelical para él, sólo para él.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? ¿Qué hacen ustedes de la mano? ¡¡No se te ocurra!! Mi hija NUNCA, escúchame bien, NUNCA saldrá con un simple cantante. No tienes cómo mantenerla, ni pagar sus gustos. –Gritaba el padre de Mimi. Yamato abrazó a Mimi y la chica se sonrojó, pero se acercó al padre y sonrió.

-No pensamos salir –El padre de Mimi se relajó un poco, aunque seguía con el ceño fruncido- Pensamos casarnos, papi. –El padre de Mimi sin decir nada se volteó y dijo de manera fría y cortante –Recoge tus cosas y vete con tu cantantico, aquí no eres bienvenida. –Mimi asintió y con lágrimas en los ojos subió en compañía de Matt. Ambos recogieron sólo lo necesario. Bajaron y el padre de Mimi no estaba.

De camino al departamento de Yamato, Mimi observaba el cielo. El convertible de Yamato se detuvo frente a los edificios más importantes de _Hikarigaoka._

.:.:.*.:.:.

Mimi empezó a trabajar en un restaurante durante las largas giras de Yamato. Mimi no viajaba con él para estar con su padre, aún cuando éste la rechazara. Luego de un año Mimi y Matt decidieron casarse.

El padre de Mimi no apareció, sólo envió los anillos familiares. Una rosa de zafiro y la inscripción: para mi ángel. A pesar de todo él no acepta qué su hija está con un hombre que la ama, sólo porque es un cantante.

* * *

**¡Graciaas por leer!**  
*Criticas  
*Comentarios  
Ya saben, un buen escritor necesita criticas. -**Inner**: ¡Y faaans!-


End file.
